Inner Daemons 2: Heaven in My Hell
by Celestial Moonlight Blade
Summary: 12 years after the battle with the Nidhogg, the children of the mews are living safely and happily. But when an angel falls from the sky bearing a dire warning about rouge wraiths called the Avenging Ernies, the original mews and their children must fight
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Daemons: Heaven in My Hell**

**Moon: Hi! The evil plot bunnies came out of nowhere and drop-kicked me with this idea, so I'm running with it! This is the sequel to my story Inner Daemons. You may want to read that one before you start this one, because it carries over some plot elements. It also borrows some elements from The Past Bites, but you don't have to read that story to understand this one. Anyway, here we go! **

**Kalaa: I'm finally back in one of your stories! Hooray! **

**Kaiyo: Oh yeah, let's roll!**

**Auzzen: Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own TMM or MMP!**

**Chapter 1: Hannah**

**Kalaa's POV**

I hung by my ankles on the metal poll, staring down at the floor, thirty feet below. I could feel the burning eyes of my parents and the rest of the parents who had come to the talent show slash school concert. I was practically high, I was so excited. All my secret training with Auzzen and Damien was going to pay off! I was going to show mom that I could be just as awesome as she was.

I wasn't the only one preforming. It was the school's big event, after all. It was where all the mew kids showed off their skills. I had my own act; showing off the fact I had both the cat and the white eagle DNA. It was part of what kept me stable.

My name is Kalaa. I'm the daughter of Kish and Ichigo. I'm also a Red Data child. That's why I go to Excaliber School for Mews.

I saw my family's encouraging smiles, rocked a bit and them let go. I spun and turned neatly in mid air, turning out my wings at the last second, skimming the floor. There was a gasp of admiration from the crowd; I smiled. That was the reaction I wanted.

I pulled off a few more fancy moves; essentially a mid-air dance, before landing with a bow. There was an explosion of applause as I fluttered off-stage.

"Great job, Kalaa!" My best friend, Kaiyo, beamed at me. He swept his green hair over his shoulder with one hand. "You did great!"

"Thanks, Kaiyo." I said. "I was a little scared at first, but it melted away pretty quickly. Aren't you and Melinda up next?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." My other best friend said, gracefully dropping from the ceiling and landing on her feet. Melinda fluttered her vampire bat wings and winked at me. I grinned. While she got a lot of her looks from Aunt Zakuro, she got her tough attitude and her prominent animal DNA from Uncle Shadow.

"Good luck." I said, giving them both a hug. I hurried back into the waiting room, where Auzzen and Sakura were waiting for me.

Sakura offered me some ginger snaps. "I saved you some." She said with a smile. I hugged her.

"Thankyousomuch!" I cried before devouring the offering.

Sakura fluttered her white wings. She was passed off as another girl with white eagle DNA, but she was actually a fledgeling angel that Damien and Leah were looking after. "You're welcome," she said with an amused grin. "I know they're you favorites."

Azzuen affectionately rubbed me between my white, fluffy ears. "Nice job, Kalaa. I heard some parents walking past talking about you."

"Haven't you, like, heard?" A voice cried from the other end of the waiting room. "Everyone's talking about _me, _TRIXIE! And _why _shouldn't they? I'm the BEST there is!"

Oh god. That was Trixie, a flamingo mew. Unfortunately, just because this is a mew school doesn't keep it safe from those girls who think that because they're pretty that makes them better than everyone else. Her supermodel goon squad was cheering her on. They were all-appropriately-peacock mews.

"Ignore her." Azzuen said immediately. "The only people I heard really talking about her were her parents and their friends."

I caught Trixie glaring at me and him. I just gave her a what-can-you-do shrug, something I knew pissed her off, before going back to chatting with Azzuen.

**Later that Evening**

I walked back to the church where Sakura, Damien and Leah stayed. I was still beaming from the round of applause I had gotten from my family. Sakura was bouncing along with me; clearly she couldn't wait to tell her parents about what she had seen.

To my surprise, the door was ajar. Usually it was closed.

I walked inside to see Damien staring upwards, with Leah next to him. They were conversing worriedly. I wondered what was wrong.

"...premoition." Damien reached up and put a hand on his chest. "I felt it. Here. Where he stabbed me to turn me into a demon." He grimaced. "I should have killed his host before he could take his true form."

"Are you sure?" Leah asked, concerned, placing her hand over his.

Damien nodded grimly. "We should tell the others...they may need to reawaken their demons...and they have the children to worry about."

Leah stiffened. "You think he'll go after the children? Would his host truly sink so low?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him, not after what he did before." Damien replied coldly.

I was confused. Demons? Like the ones mom told me stories about? And who was this person they were talking about?

I turned to Sakura. To my surprise, she was starting to look a little freaked out. "Leah? Damien? What's going on?" She asked.

Both angels turned around. "Sakura. Kalaa. There you are." Leah let out a sigh. "You need to call your parents. Something terrible is coming."

**Unknown POV, elsewhere**

The fire burned my wings and scorched my skin, but I dared not stop. I could hear their screaming voices and the vicious lash of their whips close behind. My cheeks burned with tears. My protector, my dear one, had already fallen. I needed to escape for his sake, and for the sake of the mortals that slept blissfuly unaware in the city below me.

I could not face them alone. I needed to find help. Or Ragnarok would come, too soon, and nothing would be left behind this time!

I put on a burst of speed and crashed through a roof, and onto the floor.

I groaned and rolled over. I was on church grounds. There was a mortal girl, silver hair blowing out behind her, eyes wide with surprise and worry.

She was here. She was real.

"...Help...you must hide...I...Hannah...they're coming...they're coming!" I gasped out, and then everything went dark.

**End Chapter**

**Well? What do you think? Review and tell me, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inner Daemons 2: Heaven in My Hell**

**Moon: Hello, I'm back! Once again, I want to apologize for taking a crazy long time to update! June and July were crazy months, I had no time to update...but school's finally out of the way, so here's the next chapter! **

**Mayasa: I'm stuck with Lucifer and now the Eyrnies?! WHY!**

**Moon: Because you chose, freely, to become Lucifer's host and caused people to die and were only stopped by the freaking Nidhogg and True Mew Aqua. Because you betrayed your girlfriend. Oh-and because I hate you. **

**Mayasa: (mutters) Jerk**

**Moon: (punches him into outer space) I heard that! I do not own TMM or MMP! Obviously!**

**Chapter 2: Hannah, part 2**

**Kalaa's POV**

I knelt next to the unconscious girl. She was an angel, like Leah and Damien. I put a hand over her chest and to my relief she was still breathing.

Her garbled last words made no sense. They're coming? Who's coming?

"Kalaa!" Sakura called. She and Leah and Damien ran over and stopped when they saw the angel girl. "Is she dead?" Sakura asked fearfully.

I shook my head. "No. She still has a pulse...said her name was Hannah, I think. Also she said 'they're coming', but she passed out and didn't say who 'they' were."

Damien grimaced. "Kalaa, can you call your parents? I have a bad feeling about this."

"'Course, Damien." I pulled out my phone and dialled my mother's number.

**Twenty minutes later**

I couldn't help but hang over Hannah's unconscious body worriedly as my parents and the others began filing in. Leah had cleaned the blood off her wings, hands and shoulders and patched her up, but I still couldn't help but cringe when I considered her injuries. I had never seen an angel injured before. It was strange to me.

Aunt Zakuro and Uncle Shadow were the last ones to come in, and Melina shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" She asked, running over to me and staring down at our unconscious guest.

"I'm not sure." I replied. I watched as Leah signalled for the adults to follow her into the back room.

When the kids tried to follow, Damien turned and said sternly, "you all stay here. This is very serious...you shouldn't be involved."

"But Sakura's going!" Auzzen protested.

"She's an angel, although a fledgling." Damien looked somewhat sympathetic. "Sorry. We're trying to keep you safe." He closed the door.

Auzzen walked back to join the other kids. "They never tell us anything important." He grumbled.

"It must be something serious," Meria theorized. She was Alyssa's daughter, inheriting her lynx DNA as well as her attitude. "I haven't seen Damien and Leah that worried...ever." She timidly put a hand on Hannah's forehead. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, I think so." I said.

Kaiyo gave Auzzen a confused look. "You want to be in danger?" He asked.

"No! Not really." Auzzen shook his head. "Ugh, never mind. I just wish I could know. Alright?"

Hannah groaned. We all stopped talking and turned towards her. The fledgling angel trembled a bit before opening her eyes. I was startled, again. Her eyes were a bright gold. She let out a gasp and sat up too quickly. She winced in pain.

"Hey, hey...take it easy," I said. "Hannah, right?"

Hannah nodded, eyes wide with fear. "They're coming." She muttered.

"Who's coming?" Kaiyo asked. Hannah shook her head and curled up into a ball. "What's wrong?"

"She's scared." Auzzen said. And he wonders why I call him Captain Obvious.

"They're here." Hannah whimpered.

I had barely enough time to say "What?" when our roof exploded.

**End Chapter**

**Cliffhanger! Couldn't help it, plus I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. I promise the next ones will be longer. Glad to be back!**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
